


Bauhaus w Labiryncie

by amphisbaenawormlizard



Series: Z muzycznego archiwum naczelnego Wilczowskiej [2]
Category: Bauhaus, Labyrinth (1986), Rock Music RPF
Genre: 80's Music, Bauhaus - Freeform, Bauhaus Labyrinth crossover, Bauhaus the band, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, Musicians, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard
Summary: Kolejny  po Impresji historyczny tekst. Powstał w czasach gdy niezwykle polubiłam zespół Bauhaus ale nie wiedziałam jeszcze jak jego muzycy wyglądają. A ponieważ internet w obecnie znanej formie jeszcze nie istniał to zanim udało mi się zdobyć jakieś ich zdjęcie postanowiłam uruchomić własną wyobraźnię. A oto rezultat.





	Bauhaus w Labiryncie

Bauhaus to grupa założona przez Chałasuny - różnopostaciowe istoty, które łączy upodobanie do tworzenia mniej lub bardziej uporządkowanych, ale z reguły dość ekstrawaganckich dźwięków.

Chałasuny, zwane też czasem Wrzaskunami, mają w podziemiach Labiryntu licznych fanów i w ciemnych korytarzach często można usłyszeć ich równie mroczną muzykę. Czasem też, ale tylko wtedy gdy ma się dużo szczęścia, można natrafić na ich niezapowiedziany koncert w którejś z podziemnych komnat.

Wokalistą zespołu jest duży zielony jaszczur o opalizujących łuskach. Kiedy śpiewa lub melodeklamuje z jego pyska wydobywa się różowy, rozdwojony język. Teraz już wiadomo dlaczego Skrzaty będące wielbicielami Chałasunów noszą seledynowe zamiast tradycyjnych czerwonych czapeczek.

Obok niego widuje się osobnika z kudłami zasłaniającymi całkowicie twarz, grubymi paluchami zaskakująco zręcznie balansującego na czterech strunach swojej basowej gitary.

Gitarzysta na pierwszy rzut oka przypomina trochę postać Beakera z The Muppet Show. Wyróżnia go stojąca, jaskrawo pomarańczowa czupryna a pod nią duże oczy, podczas co błyskotliwszych partii rozświetlane intensywnym, tęczowym blaskiem.

Perkusista natomiast jest prawie niewidzialny. Wśród ogromnego zestawu bębnów uwija się tylko jego mglisty cień.

To tylko jedno z wielu możliwych ich wcieleń. Czasem niczym nie różnią się od zwykłych ludzi. Wtedy wychodzą na powierzchnię i używają angielskich nazwisk: Daniel Ash, David J, Peter Murphy i Kevin Haskins.

**Author's Note:**

> Bauhaus, a właściwie zestaw Bauhaus- Tones on Tail - Love and Rockets- Daniel Ash solo to jedna z moich czterech najważniejszych i najbardziej długotrwałych muzycznych fascynacji (obok Jona Andersona, Feedera i Biffy Clyro) i spośród nich chyba najważniejsza.  
> Bauhaus znacznie wykracza poza ramy tak zwanego rocka gotyckiego w które go niegdyś wtłoczono. Z mojego punktu widzenia jego muzyka ma się do tego gatunku mniej więcej tak jak Tolkien do reszty high fantasy. Czyli jest Bauhaus a potem długo, długo nic. I chociaż od dawna go już nie słucham to wdzięczność i szacunek pozostaną.


End file.
